Serenity turned to chaos
by DevotedSerenity19
Summary: Inuyasha is having a difficult time balancing his 'job' with Kikyou and his 'friendship' with Kagome. He was managing everything until he forgot about Kagome's suprise birthday party. This one mistake throws him into a world of angst and chaos all around
1. Surprise

Author's note: This my first story ever so I hope you all enjoy it. And please review. Good or bad it all helps me make the story better.

---------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_---------------------------------------------_

'_This can't be happening….no please don't let this be happening'_

It was now eleven o'clock at night and Inuyasha found himself rushing to get to the shrine. He was supposed to get there five hours before in order to help his friends Sango and Miroku with Kagome's surprise party not only was he late but he also forgot to pick up her present. So maybe if he kept speeding , he might have some kind of accident and all would be forgotten. Of course that was impossible especially because everyone knew that he had been "working" with Kikyo or as everyone referred to as the

'Ice queen'.

'_Maybe Kagome won't be as mad as I think she is, that's it I'm just blowing this out of proportion after all I'm her best friend and she loves me and is just going to be happy to see me. She's not going to really mind the fact that I missed her 18th birthday party, it's only the most important birthday of some ones life. And did I mention the fact that I'm her best friend. Shit…. Who am I kidding she going to hate me and never speak to me again.'_

He had just pulled up to the shrine steps, he turned off the ignition and hesitated, what was he supposed to say _'Kagome, I was working and I kind of lost track of the time and and and…' _. He knew that it was inevitable he might as well walk up the steps and take the beating of a lifetime.

As he reached the last step he smelled someone however that wasn't what stopped him it was the fact that it was Kagome and he could smell her tears. ' _Damn it' _He knew she was going to be mad and yes a little sad but he had never really known how to deal with women and their tears.

As he approached her window he looked up and saw that she had left it open. '_She waited for me' _he could never get over the fact that she accepted him and had even become such a big part of his life, she had helped him through so much. She was always there for him and the one time that she expects him to be there he fails her.

As he jumped onto her window sill he stepped into her room as quietly as possible. He walked in to the darkness of her room, his eyes already adjusting. The first thing he saw made him feel like shit. Kagome had cut him a piece of cake and next to it was a plastic container and with out a doubt he knew that in it would be Ramen. Beside the food was a note that read..

' _Dear Inuyasha, _

_I know that you had to work late tonight so here is a meal to help you get to sleep. Make sure to wake me when you get here. Sango told me that you had said you might not make it, and thanks for the present I loved it and again please make sure that you wake me up. I want to thank you in person._

_Love your best friend Kags_

Inuyasha was left with his mouth open , again his friends had saved his ass when he would have surely gotten burned. He did not deserve any of them especially not the angel that was asleep right in front of him. '_damn she is beautiful'_ he could see her begin to stir so he went up to her and sat at the corner of the bed. She turned her head to look straight at him and again he hesitated before speaking up. She looked at him with a smile that warmed him all the way to his toes.

He was just about to apologize for having missed the party when he was interrupted. Kagome jumped out of her bed right into his arms. " Thank you so much I loved your present it was exactly what I wanted I guess you have been listening to me." He didn't know what he had given her so he just smiled and hugged her back. Kagome pulled back enough to look at him in the face, " Want to see how it looks."

" Sure", he was feeling much better.

Kagome grabbed a bag and stepped outside. Inuyasha made himself comfortable on her bed. He started drifting off to sleep when Kagome rushed back inside.

" I waited to try it on so you would be the first one to see it. So if you don't think it looks good then you are going to have to find one that you like even though I think it looks great."

Inuyasha had noticed that once she began talking she started to get nervous which in turn made him doubt this so called present that "he" had gotten her. Kagome had begun to fidget with the edges of her dress robe.

" Well are you going to show me or are you just going to stand there all day and twirl your fingers at me."

Kagome's face went from red to purple. Inuyasha noticed his mistake to late, but he would pay for it dearly.

"Listen you inconsiderate ass first you miss my party because of work, then you have the nerve to hurry me to show you the present that you didn't even have the time to give me yourself. Well I'm sorry if it makes me a little uncomfortable but I think you got me the wrong size." She finished her last statement with an adorable little pout on her face, that Inuyasha could not help but smile to himself.

" I'm sorry it's just that I'm a little hungry, and you're getting me nervous with all that fidgeting. "

Kagome was still bushing but she managed to nod '_ Okay here goes nothing'_

As Kagome dropped her robe to pool around her feet she kept her eyes on Inuyasha's face in order to see his reaction.

Inuyasha on the other hand was having trouble breathing. He was expecting new pajamas or something in that category and he was right in a way. She was wearing a RED dress thing or so he thought that's what it looked like to him. The only thing that really mattered to him was the fact that the dress barely covered the bottom of her matching RED teddy. He was ogling her like some damn pervert.

'_Damn get a hold of yourself she is going to think that I'm like Miroku, but she looks so hot , still Miroku must have had a hand in this, he probably did it to put me through hell, he was probably betting that I 'd miss the party well at least I can rest assured that he has great taste. _Inuyasha still could not form any words let alone close his mouth.

"Well are you just going to stare all day or are you going to tell me your opinion, how does it look. I think it's a little short in the back." As she said finished her last statement she bent slightly forward right in front of Inuyasha .

Inuyasha was in a trance he had never felt this way before maybe it was his youkai instincts but he needed to get himself under control he was acting like a dog in heat. And although Kagome seemed oblivious to it now, she was bound to notice soon especially if he didn't answer her.

It took him three tries but he overcame his uneasiness and replied " It looks great ….. Its perfect it it it's is a wonderful color. And it goes great with the underwear." He immediately slapped his hand over his face. _'How could I have said that It goes great with the underwear. Now she is really going to think I'm a fucking pervert. '_

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't hold it anymore first Sango and Miroku came up with this plan to make Inuyasha feel like shit for missing her party but the look on his face was priceless he looked like he got hit with a sledgehammer tight in between his eyes. She looked back at him with an evil little gleam in her eye.

Inuyasha was a little confused now as he saw Kagome walking toward him with that look in her face. Why was he so worried all of a sudden. He shouldn't be scared of his Kagome she would never hurt him right? Even if he did miss her party and all I mean she said she understood. Yet there she was walking toward him and the look in her face was enough to send any one running. Yet he could do nothing but sit and stare at her and her curves because she was still wearing the lingerie yup that's exactly what it was it was sexy underwear.

"Inuyasha you haven't been a good boy have you?"


	2. Brotherly Love

-1**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

**Author's note**: Yes this is an Inu/ Kag fanfic

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha you haven't been a good boy have you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was having a hard time breathing he couldn't even think let alone be able to process anything remotely having to do with the conversation being had. All he could do was stare at this beauty that was his best friend walking toward him. Yes he did say that he just couldn't imagine how the sweet and

although sometimes hardheaded Kagome he'd known all these years could be this fiery temptress in front of him. Of course Kagome had no problem having a conversation all by herself.

"Inuyasha I believe I asked you a question are you not planning on answering it?"

Inuyasha couldn't even begin to fathom an answer. _'I mean come on obviously she is pissed off so if I do answer it could go one of two ways; One she will eat my head of which by the looks of it she has already started, or she can take it all calmly and tell me I have been a bad friend and give me the silent treatment for days. _The problem was that Inuyasha didn't know which was worse . With one last look at his best friend's delicious curves he answered…

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make it. I know how much this day meant to you, I also know how you're feeling right now. Because I've felt like this a thousand times when you're looking forward to something but it somehow manages to go a different way just because that one special person couldn't make it. Believe me Kagome I am extremely sorry if there is any way that I can make this up tell me the word and I will make it happen. But you know that I need you so if you are thinking of giving me some kind of silent treatment please don't I don't think I can bear the thought of not having you talk to me for what could be weeks."

At this time Kagome had already started to smile. She could never really stay mad at him because he always gave himself a beating all on his own. However she wasn't about to stop him, she had to admit he was doing a good job all on his own. Then again she knew that if she didn't stop him it might end up with her crying or worse ANOTHER FIGHT.

Inuyasha had just finished what he thought was a very good apology and with one glance at Kagome it looked as if he was right. He knew that he had to keep her happy or the world as he knew it would come crashing down around him. At this thought he shivered he would never admit it but other than his mother Kagome was the only other person that he feared.

" Look Kagome I know that you're mad, shit I would be too but can you at least talk to me. I mean come on I didn't really miss you're great party, I got here before twelve so I at least deserve a little credit. I mean it was just a party at least I came."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "Excuse me if I don't see what credit it is you deserve but MY friends actually worked hard for this party. And these friends were here when I couldn't enjoy myself at my own party which they worked so hard for because of some stupid forgetful hanyou. Don't you dare think for one minute that you deserve anything after all that we have been through I thought that you could at least show up. But I guess that is to much to ask for. So if you would please leave, I have to get some sleep."

" No you're not ending it there look I'm sorry that …" he didn't even finish that thought as he saw Kagome do the unthinkable. At first he thought she was ignoring him but there it was. Very subtle he would never have known she was crying but he could hear and although barely, but there it was

The smell of her tears. She smelled as if her heart were broken. _' Damn it why the hell can't I do anything right .'_

' _How could he just sit there and try to make an excuse as weak as that. What a BAKA what was he doing anyway. Probably with Kikyo after all they are working together. Maybe she is more important to him, I mean he did tell me that she was beautiful. And Inuyasha has never really talked about girls all that much since I met him. Maybe they were doing a little more than just working. Oh my goodness gracious lord. _

Inuyasha didn't know what Kagome was thinking, but he could smell a variety of feelings. First she was mad then sad then mad again but then she had this sense of fury that Inuyasha actually backed up off the bed and toward her window as if for a quick exit.

Kagome had no idea why she felt the way she did, however she did know that it was probably not a good idea to get this close to inuyasha when she was so mad. Of course being Inuyasha he didn't actually believe that his Kagome would hurt him. As Kagome walked toward him all she could think of was the fact that he believed he hadn't done anything wrong. But he would be proved wrong soon enough.

" When you can think of a better apology you can come back and see me, until then get out of my face." With that said she shoved Inuyasha so fast out of her window he didn't even have time to react.

"Kagome!"

' _What the hell is her problem. An apology … I thought I apologized and it sounded pretty good to my ears. Well that goes to show you.'_

---------------------------

Back at the Shrine………….

"That egotistical little jerk, to think that he could come up with some bullshit apology. But since I am considered little miss goody too shoes. And how could he miss it, what could be so important that he would forget my birthday party."

' _But I know how to make him pay. One person that will make Inuyasha feel terrible both physically and emotionally. And they would love any excuse to hurt him.'_

Kagome walked over to the phone and dialed the number to that one person that she knew could make all her problems go away.

" Takahashi Residence whom do you wish to speak with?"

"Hey Jaken it's Kagome, may I speak with Sesshomaru?"

"And why may I do you want to speak with my Lord Sesshomaru, he has more pressing matters than to talk to such an insignificant…."

"Jaken who is that on the phone?"

"Hello?"

"Hey Sesshomaru what have you been up to ?"

"Well well well if it isn't the birthday girl herself calling the common people at… one o'clock in the morning to what do I owe this random occurrence?"

Kagome rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see over the phone but she just couldn't help it. Sesshomaru was such as a special person, that actually didn't cover the first time she ever met Sesshomaru. Nope it didn't cover it at all…

_It all started seven years ago in the fifth grade. There was a new boy in school or should I say a cute boy with pretty silver hair and cute puppy dog ears on his head. As soon as the teacher introduced him as Inuyasha Takahashi son of Inutaisho Takahashi president of Izayoi Realty, whispers were heard all through the classroom. Everyone wanted to be his friend but he would have nothing of it. Anyone that got close to him would either get growled at or hit and not gently either. Oh boy was he mean, no not mean anti-social. As school was about to be let out I decided that I would make my move. _

_I went up to him maybe it was something about the way that I approached him or like he says the way that I smelled. Whatever that reason was the fact that remains that he turned at me and said "what do you want bitch". I couldn't believe it I didn't even say anything which is why I have no problem with how it all turned out. _

"_What did I ever do to you all I tried to do was be your friend."_

"_Well don't try so hard whoever said I would want to be the friend of a smelly bitch like you."_

_I remember walking up to him and getting in his face "take that back" I said as I poked him in the chest. He just walked away from me and that's when I did the unthinkable, I Kagome Higurashi grabbed Inuyasha's ear. I really didn't think about it much I sort of acted on impulse. Next thing I know I am on the floor with a growling Inuyasha pinning me to the floor. _

_I was so scared I didn't know what to do. But that was easily taken off my shoulders literally, one second Inuyasha was on me and the next poof just like that he wasn't. When I opened my eyes he was sort of floating over me. And that's when I first met Sesshomaru. I didn't actually see him before I heard him. And let me just say that it was not a very pleasant. _

"_Inuyasha you will apologize to this young lady at once."_

"_Shut up, I don't have to say nothing to no one. Especially to an ugly girl that has no manners and sneaks up on people she doesn't even know."_

"_I wasn't sneaking up on you I was just coming to talk to you. It's not my fault you have no social skills and that you are a big snot face."_

_At this point Inuyasha was back on his feet and Sesshomaru was staring at me like I'd sprouted a second head._

"_I think that this little human has a good point, you little brother have no social skills and I have got to say that any person that can leave you speechless is worthy of some praise. So miss …._

"_Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."_

"_Miss Higurashi I Sesshomaru Takahashi invite you to a dinner at our home."_

_Both Inuyasha and I were just standing there with our mouths wide open . Of coarse Inuyasha knew just what to say "what you can't be serious, I mean come on she is a little---"His mouth was quickly covered by his older brother's hand. "I wouldn't finish that if I were you."_

"_And I am deadly serious about the invitation. Now Kagome do you accept it."_

"_I would have to ask my mom but I guess so."_

_After that he just nodded and grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him away. I just stood there not knowing what was going on. But the fact remained that I was invited to the Takahashi mansion. _

"Sesshomaru I kind of need a favor from you?"

"Kagome you know that all you have to do is ask and whatever you need is yours."

"Well Inuyasha is on his way home right now, and I am kind of mad at him right now so I was wondering if you could help me out to teach that little dog boy a lesson."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at that last phrase. Kagome really was different from all the other humans out there. He still couldn't figure her out. He didn't know hat it was about her the only thing that really matter to him was that she was the only girl that could make his little brother lose his cool or temper whatever you call it. When was Kagome was around you could always count on Inuyasha getting the bitching he deserved. Even hid dad and Inuyasha's mom loved her. Although for different reasons. Izayoi believed that her little boy had found his soul mate. His father had the same notion except for the fact that he thinks that she is Inuyasha's ideal mate.

"What did the mutt do this time that you can't handle, if I may be so bold to ask."

"Well he missed my party and showed up at my house almost two hours ago. And that's not even it then he had the nerve to act as if it wasn't a big deal. So I decided to take it into my own hands." I told him everything that happened when he showed up to the last detail.

When Sesshomaru heard what she did to her brother he actually felt sorry for him. She had no idea what she had done to him but then again he deserved it. Kagome had been nothing but good to him and he blew off her day of birth for work he doubted that was the reason but he wasn't about to tell his suspicions to the girl he actually blew off. No he would find out on his own.

"Don't worry I know just what I'll do to him or do you have something specific in mind."

"Well actually I was hoping you can put him on a guilt trip and then of coarse I trust that you will do a frightening job on him. Of course I would also hope that an apology will come out of this."

He could hear how contained her excitement was. "There will definitely be an apology. And as for his punishment he won't no what hit him. Can I use you in my devious plot."

"What do you mean use me, in what way?"

"Let's see I will first tell him that I am sourly disappointed to find out that he missed your big party that he had been looking forward to for so long. Then I will let him know that I don't appreciate my friend being so distressed on her birthday. I will tell him that the next time that he makes you cry in such a manner there will be hell to pay and if he doesn't come up with a good apology he will have to answer to me."

'_Wow'. _

"Please tell me that you have been waiting for Inuyasha to screw up before today. Because that it was one very creative plan. Not to mention you thought it up very quickly."

"Well I am glad that you are impressed but you should also know that I do in fact look forward to my little brother as you so eloquently put it to screw up. Not only that but I do enjoy causing him pain and for you I would much more."

"Thank you Sesshomaru you always know how to help me out when I am in need."

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't seen the results. After you see Inuyasha then you can thank me. Well then I think I hear Inuyasha now."

"Okay goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Good luck"

"Do you feel I need the luck?"

With that she hung up the phone laughing softly at his antics and witty replies. She could not help but feel a little guilty for telling Sesshomaru to torture Inuyasha for what he had done maybe it was a little extreme. Okay maybe he did deserve it but the problem was that she knew the two brothers did not get along. They enjoyed fighting each other that much she knew. However if it got out of hand then she would feel terrible all because of one petty argument over a birthday. Well what was done- was done, no going back. Still she felt bad.

--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha slammed the front door. On his way across the living room he was hit with a pillow. It was so unexpected that he was kind of disoriented. When he looked at the culprit he was pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem do not get in my way right now."

"Oh Inuyasha you have no idea how much I would love to say that I don't care what you are doing and believe me I don't but when it involves Kagome it concerns all of us. And you know very well that if dad were to find out about this he would be wondering just what you were doing with Kikyo until eleven in the night. And neither of your parents would appreciate Kagome crying because of something you did."

Inuyasha didn't even look up from the spot he was staring at on the floor. He knew he had no excuse but he wasn't going to let his asshole of a brother get away with talking shit about him. Even if it was true.

"Now little brother how do you want to settle this?"

Inuyasha looked up in time to see Sesshomaru's fist connect with his jaw and that was the last thing he felt before the blackness came.


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

---------------------------------------

It took Inuyasha a total of two seconds to realize what was happening. He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was actually fighting him because of this.

'_Yeah I know that what I did was not very nice but then again it is Kagome we're talking about and she is pretty much family. And I should have remembered how highly regarded she is when in Sesshomaru's eyes. Damn it that was something that I didn't even consider. Well here it goes, these are the good old days … again.'_

Sesshomaru wasn't even trying, Inuyasha was only doing the basics to protect himself, blocking his attacks, but he was not fighting back he had already submitted.

"So you know that what you did was wrong."

"I have been knowing that what I did was wrong I didn't need you to beat it into me. But I guess you felt you needed to prove a point."

"It is more than a point that I must make clear to you Inuyasha , it seems that you forget your priorities And although I would love to delve deeper into everything that is wrong in that head of yours. I must say that I am more than a little surprised at how you are treating Kagome."

Inuyasha couldn't even look at Sesshomaru because the truth of the matter was that he had no idea why he was acting the way he was. So he fought back the only way he knew how.

" Well if you are so high and mighty and don't like the way I'm treating Kagome then you try to be her best friend and see how you like it. She is always trying to control you and tell you what to do. And if you even think of talking back to her or say that she is in any wrong about something then all hell as you know it will break loose. But of coarse that's not the worst part, nope the worst part is when you ask to be left alone and she keeps on nagging to come along that's when you want to grab her and throw her out the nearest window."

"Are you done with all of your ranting and raving."

"Keh"

"Let me give you my opinion. You say that Kagome is always telling you what to do in order to keep you out of trouble. The only reason that she gives you grief when you talk back to her is because you are usually on the verge of saying something stupid that is going to get you in a whole lot of trouble. And the reason that she is always around even when you tell her not to…"

"I know that was not right for me to say but you have to understand that sometimes I need some alone time. There are things that Kagome doesn't need to know, And believe me I try to keep it from her but she always figures it out. And If I do lie to her I give myself away, because I feel like shit just knowing that I kept something from her.

" I always love these arguments I need only but to steer you in the right direction and you punish yourself dear brother."

"Shut up dog breath"

"I'd mind my manners if I were you. Because I know for a fact that father and Izayoi will love to hear of your newest tryst."

"Don't you dare Sesshomaru."

"I actually think that your mother would be particularly interested in your newest piece of --"

Inuyasha rushed over and pummeled Sesshomaru to the ground.

Sesshomaru was more than surprised at Inuyasha's burst of speed, what was more impressive was that he felt the need to defend this whore's honor and yes he referred to that girl as a whore because to be attracted to such a foul mouthed hanyou. And be a decent living person there had to be something wrong with said creature.

"Don't you dare insult her you have no right to speak her name."

Sesshomaru knew there was something more to the situation that hew knew nothing of. 'He obviously cares for her but we all know how much he has always cared for Kagome. But obviously that doesn't mean that he was planning on mating her. With this in mind I'm guessing that if this human has broken through Inuyasha's barriers she must be something out of this world.'

"Well if you don't want me referring to her as a whore than why don't you tell me her name. or would you rather me come up with more interesting terms."

Inuyasha wanted to rip his brother another face but he knew that he was just pulling his tail literally. But he hadn't wanted anyone to know about Kikyo. But it would seem that a certain monk had slipped and spilled the beans probably after only two seconds of torture provided by a certain Sango. He was going to have to have a serious conversation with his friend.' buf At how did Sesshomaru find out in the first place. Miroku and Sango are scared shitless of him so that only leaves… no she can't fuck now I'm in trouble.'

" So I see that you have reached the same conclusion that I have. Because I will be sure to tell her of how important this girl is to you and how you have been trying to hide her from your family. Oh won't it be great to see what she would do to you. I know the extent of what Kagome knows of your relationship with this female. And let me tell you she is more than your "Partner" because I know for a fact that you are not running any business deal. At least not any that would keep from missing your best friends birthday party."

Inuyasha couldn't even fathom the thought of Kagome finding out the real reason that he missed her party. She would disown him. His whole mood fell, yeah she knew that he was working with Kikyou but not that it wasn't related to work but that was too much of a personal topic to discuss with Kagome.

Sesshomaru knew that he was thinking long and hard about Kagome and this new girl of his but he would have to interrupt his train of thought in order to complete his promise to Kagome.

"It would seem that I am in need of having a talk with my little Kagome in order to keep her updated on you loyalty to her and that friendship that you had. And by the way you left the door open so you might want to close it before some one over hears such an interesting conversation."

Inuyasha couldn't believe the abrupt change in his brothers demeanor. "This conversation is over", he said as he walked over to the door. Just as he was reaching for the door handle he smelled her. ' no please don't let it be her let it just be my imagination.'

However instead of closing the door he opened it and was not very surprised to see Kagome standing right before him with a look of total disappointment on her face.

Kagome quickly recovered her composure and with a smile on her face she looked at Inuyasha and said "I'm sorry that I overheard your conversation but I came to speak with you."

Inuyasha leaned against the door frame with no clear thought in his mind. He just let her pass by, never taking his eyes off of her. This was it the make it or break it conversation. She had always put up with so much and she forgave him time and time again. Then again they were friends but even to Inuyasha that sounded lame. He just wish that she hadn't found out the way that she did, it wasn't fair to her. As he continued his mental conversation Kagome just stood by his room door and stared into it as if it held the answers to the universe.

Inuyasha scratched his head aimlessly, about to open his mouth in order to formulate some kind of sentence. However Kagome had a different plan in mind. She looked straight at him and did the unexpected.

" Why didn't you just tell me, did you think I wouldn't understand. Or have we really grown apart like everyone said we would. Because I still think of you as my best friend and I don't think it's fair that you just dump me like yesterdays news. I mean we used to share everything and now you can't tell me that you have a thing going on with some girls. We never had secrets between us but I guess that all changed when she came into your life. Well let me tell you something nothing that you can say will make this better but I need to know something what exactly do you think I am. You obviously have no sense of decency."

Kagome couldn't even breath anymore she couldn't believe that he wasn't even acknowledging the fact that she was standing right in front of him giving him a piece of her mind.

Inuyasha had no idea what to say. Everything that she was saying rang true through his mind and the only thing that he could hear in his head was static.

'_Don't lie to yourself you know that this is tearing you apart, you know that you are breaking her.' _

'_But it wasn't my fault that she found out the way she did.' _

'_Listen at yourself you're trying to defend your actions behind some bullshit excuse. Then again you are a sorry excuse for a hanyou, you have always been a wash up.' _

'_Shut up.'_

Inuyasha snapped back to reality when he saw rather he felt Kagome's sorrow. As he faced her he saw the tears in her eyes and that was the last straw.

He walked up to her and stopped directly in front of her. He took her hand in his and started with his explanation.

"Kagome I didn't want to lie to you but I knew how you would react or at least I thought I did. But I mean that is know excuse but actually I really don't think that there is any plausible excuse for me lying to you. Well I'm sorry that's all I can say to you. I'm sorry for what I did and I can only say that I was just sparing you I didn't think that you would want to talk about girl problems with me."

"Well you thought wrong you can always talk to me and plus you have never had a problem talking to me about girls before. Why is this any different I mean there is nothing wrong with her right?"

Inuyasha looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Kagome looked back at him and gave him his smile, you know the one that would make him warm up to his toes. Then again she always turned him into a puddle by walking into a room.

' _Wait what? Did I just say what I think I said.'_

'_Yup Yup you did so are you glad that you are finally facing your real thoughts and feelings when it comes to Kagome.'_

' _No that's not how I feel about Kagome she is just my friend.'_

'_So she is just a friend wow I didn't know she rated that low on your scale. Damn…'_

"So are we okay or do I need to whoop your behind with a paddle in order to make my point clear."

"How do you do that?"

"What are you talking about, how do I do what?"

"That right there you were so mad at me when you came in here and then all of a sudden you drop it and forgive me just like that."

"Oh no don't think that you're getting off that easily you owe me big now then again I know you do have a real present for me, what happened to it?"

Inuyasha couldn't hold in his laughter this was his Kagome, the one that would come take care of him when he was sick and she was the Kagome that would grab by the ear when he would get angry and was about to start a fight with someone.

"What are you laughing about huh?"

"Well lets see I was laughing at you and I was thinking about how much you mean to me and the thought that I think my life would end if you were to ever dump me. But you wouldn't do that right because we are going to be friends forever."

"If that is what you think then I won't kill your illusion unless you want me to leave you?"

"I just said I want you in my life forever and you ask, do you want me to repeat myself?"

"No I want you to tell me the truth from now on, we can't be friends if you are going to be lying to me you can't be doing that. We can't keep are friendship if things start changing. Do you understand me?"

She was looking at Inuyasha when she said the last as if she knew something.

' _She can't know she is good at reading me, but there is no way that she knows what I was thinking about earlier I mean there is no way right?'_

"Well are we clear or am I going to have to hurt you in order to get you to agree with me?"

"Yes Mrs. Takahashi."

"Excuse me if I am overstepping my boundaries but when did we get married in order for me to have taken your name so fast."

' _Oh shit how the fuck could I slip that fucking fast, think.'_

"Well you agreed to marry me when you agreed to be with me for the rest of my life, And if you think that I plan to share you with anyone but myself then you are sorely mistaken."

"Unless you're confusing me with someone else then I think you have another thing coming. Because if you think that I am going to be faithful when you're not monogamous to me then you have another thing coming."

"Well I guess you could say that I was planning on saving the best for last." Inuyasha was smirking the whole time he said the last part. He knew that this was going to set it off but in a good way. He loved starting a fight with her. It had always been easy to get Kagome hot for a fight."

Kagome couldn't believe him did he really think he wasn't transparent. She could see right trough his little charade, he wanted an argument so she would make him work for it. So this was how it began, walking toward him she swayed her hips looked into his eyes.

"What did you say dog boy?"

"Exactly what you heard sweetheart."

As she stepped directly in front of him she reached up and grabbed his face in between her hands she smiled and even she knew that it wasn't exactly a happy smile, but it served its purpose. Inuyasha lost his composure as he saw her smile.

' _Damn it if she doesn't look wickedly sexy with a smile like that. What the hell is happening to me, I must be frustrated in a way that she can't help me.'_

' _You know that she can fix your frustration, if you would just let her then all your problems would disappear.'_

' _She isn't that type of girl and I don't want to use her in any way.'_

' _You are already using her, she is the one girl you really want, so think about it in reality you are using her in your own mind. And don't you think that makes it a little worse. You are tainting her in your sick fantasies.'_

' _Stop it you don't know what you are talking about it isn't like that.'_

' _Hello you seem to forget the fact that we share the same living space I know your thoughts because they are mine too. We are one in the same, so don't try to lie to yourself.'_

Kagome couldn't figure out what he was thinking he looked like he was in deep thought. And she would give almost anything to know what he was thinking in that head of his.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Inuyasha was pulled from his conversation and resumed a new one.

"Well how about you tell what it is exactly that is going trough that head of yours."

"How about you try and guess what it is that I am thinking about."

"I don't think that I want to try to get inside that head of yours."

Inuyasha just grabbed her around the waist and hauled her onto his lap, there he began his tickle fest. It was so great just to listen to her scream and laugh and have no worries.

"Inuyasha you have to stop or I am going to have to hurt you and I know you won't like my punishment."

"Well how do you know what I will and won't like, you may have known me for a long time but I can still have something up my sleeve."

"You may have something on me but do you really think that you are slick enough to get it by me. I mean seriously have you ever been that good."

"I may not have been that good", Inuyasha said as he got closer to her.

"But I have been practicing, just so that I can pull one off on you", he finished a breath away from her lips.

Kagome couldn't even breath with that tone in his voice you would think that they had something going on. And yeah they might joke about it but if it came out in the open just how much she wished that were true, her friendship with Inuyasha that she had so carefully built over the years would turn into a pile of dust before you could say shish kabob.

Just as she was about to come up with something clever to say she was interrupted by a person coughing.

"Well isn't this precious, how about a kiss it looks like she is waiting for it Inuyasha or are you to shy to give her what she wants."

Inuyasha could not see how the day could get any worse but of coarse there was always a chance. Just as he finished that train of thought Sesshomaru walked into the living room.

"So you must be the famous lady friend that my little brother has acquired and hid very well from us all."

Kikyo gave him a glare that could burn whole in his skull, "and you must be the asshole of a brother he never mentions."

Kagome and Inuyasha had not moved an inch the entire time. They spared a look at their current position before blushing and returning to a comfortable distance away for each other.

"Well Inuyasha are you going to finish what you obviously already started."

Inuyasha walked away from Kagome to stand before Kikyou.

"Kikyo"


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Authors Note: **Hey guys I need some feedback in order to know whether or not to continue this story.

"Kikyou"

It was as if time had come to a stop. Inuyasha could not believe that she was here, but the worst part was the person behind him. He didn't have to turn around in order to know what Kagome thought of the current situation. He had no idea how to clean up the mess this was about to become.

"Well are you just going to stand there or invite me in?"

Sesshomaru snorted across the room. Kikyou had no class whatsoever; she had interrupted what was obviously an important moment for his brother and Kagome. So he would do his best to fix this before it got out of hand, because he had an inkling of what this bitch was going to do. And he personally did not want his brother put in that position.

"So was there a purpose for this late night visit?"

"This has nothing to do with you or this girl," she said with a wave of her hand in Kagome's general direction. She then turned toward Inuyasha who was standing right in front of her.

"So Inuyasha do you mind telling these people to leave us so that we can resume what we started earlier."

'_This bitch, what the hell is her problem. She thinks that she can just walk in here and tell everyone what to do. If she thinks that Inuyasha is going to roll over and throw us out of here then she is going to be sorely mistaken."_

"Well Inuyasha, I don't have all day."

'_What am I supposed to do, if I even direct any thing toward Kagome I'm going to have a bigger problem than the rift we have between us? But if I don't do what Kikyou wants then I can say goodbye to all my carefully laid out plans.'_

'_You know that you have more options. You can just tell Kikyou to screw herself and take the one girl you actually want.'_

'_I made up my mind already.'_

"Kikyou I think that this isn't the right time or place to have this conversation."

"If I remember correctly you asked me to come here. I did not come to watch you make out with some little brat and I am not leaving here until I get what I came for."

"If you have a problem with me then you address me not Inuyasha."

"Well maybe I'd address you if I thought you were worthy of any notice."

Kagome lunged at Kikyou with out so much as a warning, but Sesshomaru was expecting Kagome's patience to snap so he was ready to grab her a second before she punched Kikyou's lights out. Inuyasha had no idea what to do, when he saw Kagome he had wanted to grab her and calm her down, but common sense told him to stay out of it. Because if he showed interest for one he would be out of the others world and that could not happen.

"You little bitch you dare raise your hand at me, you must be out of your mind if you think that you will get away with this transgression."

"I dare you to try." Sesshomaru could not believe his ears. Did this idiot woman not understand what she had been spared? Goodness gracious his brother was obviously not going to help matters he looked so distraught that he actually he felt bad for him. Well then he would have to take matters into his own hands. Of coarse Kikyou knew just what to say.

"You wish for me to show you just how much I can make you hurt, you are obviously not very bright. Where do you get your friends Inuyasha?"

"Do not put me in the middle of a cat fight, and I already told you that if you want to have this conversation then I suggest we leave."

"No if you don't talk to me here and now then I leave and you won't hear from me again."

Kagome could not believe this woman, Inuyasha was being very reasonable and she was just throwing it in his face. She didn't know why but she felt kind of bad. She knew that Inuyasha hated ultimatums so she decided to help him out a little.

"Don't worry Inuyasha you can have your conversation here. I am going home to make everyones life a little easier."

Inuyasha could not be more blessed."Kagome, you don't have to leave."

Kagome looked at his pain stricken expression; he thought that she was mad at him. Well she was but not because of this.

"Inuyasha don't worry, we still have the same agreement as before. I will hold you up to your promise, so you better be prepared because you are not going to get any type of warning." She said the last with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at her attitude toward everything. She always made his life easier, that's why he loved her the way that he did.

'_What I don't love her.'_

_  
'Don't even try to lie to yourself you already admitted it, and I am not letting you argue this time.'_

Kagome saw his smirk, no one else noticed but she did and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. She turned toward Sesshomaru and looked up into his passive face.

"Would you do me the favor of escorting me to my car? Please.

"Do you need to ask or are you just yanking my chain."

"Both."

"Well in that case we should be on our way, and let this incident be but a nasty nightmare worth no notice."

"Absolutely"

Kikyou looked at the interaction between the two and saw an opening that could not be passed up.

"Are you two leaving to get some much needed alone time?"

Sesshomaru just grabbed Kagome's hand and started walking toward the door. He looked back at Kikyo, "I suggest that you mind your own business."

Kikyou looked about ready to say something stupid but was stopped.

"Don't even try it Kikyou lets get this over with. Why did you come, I told you that I was going to call you."

"I'm glad that I did show up, it looked as if things were heating up when I got here."

"Nothing was going to happen. Kagome and I are best friends we don't have any other kind of relationship. So if you thought any differently, you were wrong."

"If you want to lie to yourself that is your problem but don't lie to me. What you and this girl have is more than just a friendship.

"Whatever, I am tired and it is late so if we could just get this over with please."

Kikyou had no idea why he was doing this. She finally knew that he really didn't need her but she had a feeling that it had more to do with that girl then he was letting on. But she didn't mind, he was a good catch; he was rich and he would play well into her little scheme.

"You are right I am being petty but what do you expect me to think?"

"I am sorry I can honestly say that there is nothing happening between me and Kagome."

"Okay so can we get down to business?"

Kikyou walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his face between her hands and rose on her tip toes. When she reached her destination Inuyasha gave a little whimper before grabbing her around the waist and lifting her in the air.

'_What are you doing this is not the girl for you!!!!!'_

'_But she is the only one I can get.'_

'_Stop lying to yourself you proved it to yourself earlier, Kagome wants you just as much as you want her. So this thing that you are doing now will only hurt you in the long run.'_

'_I can't be with Kagome she deserves better, she always has.'_

'_Don't be stupid'_

Just as Inuyasha was going to stop he was interrupted by a loud noise. He turned around in order to see his brother standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well isn't this the most disgusting thing I have ever seen."

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha had an undertone as if he was embarrassed.

"Why brother at least you are not completely gone, you seem to be embarrassed by this too. So there is hope after all."

Kikyou of coarse was not going to stay quiet. "How about you go find yourself a whore to keep you entertained for a while. And you let us have our own fun."

"But my dear do you not see that Inuyasha is not having fun. Or did you forget that I can smell desire. And I can honestly say that he has no desire to be with you. What I don't understand is why---"

"That's enough, Kikyou I think that you should go home. Sesshomaru we'll talk when I come back."

"But I don't want to---"

Inuyasha grabbed her by her arm. "Let's go"

Sesshomaru finally understood what was going on. What he didn't understand was why Inuyasha was making himself suffer so much when the alternative was so much easier.

Once they were outside of the house Kikyou turned toward Inuyasha.

"What the hell is your problem I am not ready to leave."

"Kikyou just go home. I need to get some sleep; I promise that I will call you tomorrow."

"Fine" With that she opened the door of her car and got in. She sped out of the driveway with out looking back.

Inuyasha looked toward the house and sighed. He knew he was not going to be sleeping any time soon. He walked toward and through the door, and found himself again face to face with his brother.

"Go to sleep Inuyasha we will talk about this tomorrow."

Inuyasha didn't even hesitate. He just nodded and headed up to his room.

Sesshomaru headed toward his room. But he just couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. He was going to have a serious conversation with his father. It seemed that Inuyasha had found what everyone had thought a legend. Inuyasha had found his life mate. And he was trying to severe the connection he felt. But why would he do that?

He needed to get some sleep in order to figure this out. But one thing was for certain Kikyou had to be eliminated, and he had the perfect solution for his problem. He walked straight to his personal phone and dialed the number. It was picked up on the second ring.

"Yes"

"It seems that Inuyasha needs our help."

"What happened?"

"He is trying to do something catastrophic."

"Does it involve Kagome?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"You are the only one I know that can fix this."

"But you don't want me there do you?"

"Don't start Rin."

"I won't start tonight but I will help you."

"Goodnight"

"Bye" _'Sesshy'_

As he hung up the phone he cleared all thoughts from his head in order to get some sleep. What he had just done was going to be a great test to his control. But this was a delicate situation. He only hoped that his sanity stayed intact tomorrow.


	5. Mending broken hearts

The morning came as a slow form of torture for Inuyasha, as he lay in bed staring at his ceiling. He had barely slept two hours. Last night had been hell, after Sesshomaru dismissed him he had gone straight to the shower not caring about the bed until he felt he smelled decent enough to sleep comfortably. He had been fretting all night, tossing and turning he just could not settle down. And then to put icing on the cake his mother had called him at five in the morning to let him know that she would be home at noon. Why did women have to be so weird? That was an age old question that he would never find an answer to.

'_Well might as well get out of bed and start the day, even though I am probably going to get ignored by everyone. Sango and Miroku will not willingly talk to me until I fix things with Kagome. Kikyo send me to hell last night so I should probably let her cool off.'_

Now his biggest problem was going to be Kagome. She had been pretty cool yesterday, but that was not going to be the case today. He still had to do whatever it was that she had planned for him. And how was he supposed to treat her after what almost happened and most likely would have happened if Kikyou hadn't interrupted.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as his phone rang somewhere in the room. He searched all over the place until he found it in his shoe. Answering the phone immediately with out checking the number, he was surprised to hear from the one person he thought was going to be gone forever.

"Hey Inuyasha, how is it going?"

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet me after all this time, I know you've missed me?"

"Keh, it's only been five months."

"Well I just thought that I would let you know that I will be arriving in about thirty minutes, so if you could just swing by the airport and pick me up."

"What the hell do you think I am a fucking taxi? You have your own fucking legs, so how about you walk your ass over here?"

"Inuyasha, do I have to remind you that I am not a very patient girl when it comes to foul mouthed dogs that can't obey a single request."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at the thought of all the possible things Rin could put him through by the time of her arrival and the time she was gone.

"At what time do you need me to be there?"

"Well, exactly how fast can you get here?"

'_Typical Rin she always does the same thing, waiting till the last minute.'_

"Stupid woman you're already here aren't you?"

"Inuyasha , think you can tone down with the derogatory terms. I mean what have I done to you?"

Inuyasha cringed at the hurt in her voice. Rin had never been mean to him in any way. But there was just some times that her actions really tested his patience. But he couldn't help but smile at the thought of her returning. She always could put Sesshomaru through hell.

"I'm sorry Rin, I'll be there in fifteen minutes okay?"

Rin couldn't help but smile at the reaction she got from him. "Okay Inuyasha you are forgiven and please hurry."

Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder as he got into his car, why did he have to pick up Rin when his brother was usually at her feet within seconds. _'Well last time that she was here she did leave in a kind of hurry and no one heard from her until now. Stupid prick probably did something to scare her away. Knowing Sesshomaru he probably decided that humans were better left alone. That was still something that plagued his mind. He just never understood how Rin ended up with Sesshomaru. They were so different. She was a great person always had a smile on her face, yet she ended up with Sesshomaru the one person that detested humans and only dealt with Kagome. I would love to know how it was that Sesshomaru ended up hooking up with Rin.'_

He let his thoughts be as he approached the airport. Finding a parking spot had been a breeze, he had just changed gears when Rin was opening the back door. He looked back at her, observing the way in which she was moving around. There was something different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something was bothering him in the dark recesses of his mind but he could not figure out what.

Rin couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's behavior. _'Why is he staring at me, there is no way that he knows. I took great care in making sure that my scent was masked. He's probably somewhere off in space right now.'_

"Inuyasha, do you mind helping me with my luggage?"

"Don't start with me, you fucking drag me out of bed and expect me to do everything. Damn these fucking weak humans.

"Must I remind you that this weak human has hurt you on more than one occasion?"

Inuyasha snorted but otherwise remained silent. Rin couldn't help but smile; he really did know when to shut up. Kagome was most likely the one to thank for this miracle. It was after all her friendship that had tamed Inuyasha. Kagome was the only other person that she knew, who could actually make Inuyasha apologize.

Inuyasha had already placed all her bags in the trunk and was sitting in his seat when Rin decided to ease up on the hanyou.

"So Inuyasha did you miss me?"

Inuyasha could understand that question. So with out a second's hesitation he broke ice.

"What's going on Rin, I'm not an idiot, you left without letting any one know. Now you just show up, is there something going on that I should be aware of?"

Rin had no idea how to respond to that, she couldn't tell him the truth. Inuyasha was a great guy, but he would not understand her reasons for leaving. There were things that had to be done, even if the person that you were trying to help didn't understand it themselves.

"Inuyasha, why do you think I left?"

Inuyasha was beginning to not like the fact that Rin had returned. She had changed; she was the one that never held anything bad. She had never been good at keeping secrets, yet here she was intentionally keeping something from him.

"Well that is kind of obvious, Sesshomaru."

Rin shook her head, she knew what Inuyasha meant but it wasn't what he was thinking. Sesshomaru did play a big part in her departure, but he had little to do with the actual reason she left.

"Okay." With that said, she turned toward the window, looking at nothing in particular. Her thoughts were all on a certain demon and his reaction to her after all these months. And not to mention the fact that she wasn't sure how she would react to seeing him after their time apart. She knew that everything would be different now that she had come back. She just hoped that they wouldn't kill each other in the time

"Okay." With that said, she turned toward the window, looking at nothing in particular. Her thoughts lay on a certain demon's reaction to her after all these months, not to mention her own reaction. She knew that everything would be different now that she was back. She just hoped that they wouldn't kill each other in the time she was here.

Inuyasha knew that Rin had something on her mind, and from her scent alone he could tell tey weren't happy thoughts. Deciding that he had enough of her saddened expression, he set out on a mission; distract Rin during her stay here.

"So what are you planning to do? Now that you're here I'm sure you are going to want to see everyone."

Rin had not really given it much thought. She knew that all her friends were hurt that she had left abruptly. The only one that knew she was leaving was Kagome, and that was just because she had known what had been going on all along.

"I'm not sure everyone is going to be very happy now that I am back."

"Rin don't lie to yourself, everyone here loves you. We've never really held it against you."

"Why don't they hold it against me?"

"Well we all blamed Sesshomaru when you left. He had been acting like a fucking rabid dog. The only one he would let come around him was Kagome. He didn't eat for three days until Kagome broke down in tears, screaming that he was going to die if he didn't eat soon. She threatened to stop eating herself if he didn't eat. Could you believe that Kagome not eat? But true to her word, when she offered him food she turned her own meal down. He actually ate his first meal after Kagome fainted. And you want to hear something funny; she fainted three hours after her last meal."

Rin couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's explanation, he always had a very weird sense of humor but the outcome was still the same.

"Well that is our typical Kagome for you, putting herself in danger for her friends."

"Yeah one of these days it's going to get her killed."

Rin giggled, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, when one of her crazy friends decides to kill themselves, she is going to say, 'If you throw yourself of that building I am going to jump right behind you.'"

"Inuyasha, she would not do that she'd probably tackle them." Rin could not stop laughing; he was such an asshole, GOSH!!!

"Well you know its true she takes helping friends to the extreme."

"I suggest you shut your trap, because she has saved your ass more times than you can count."

"Keh, I didn't ask her to."

"Don't pout Inuyasha, it isn't very appealing, you've passed that puppy look."

"That's not what Kagome says, she likes it when I pout."

'_Yeah and that's not all she wouldn't mind, if only you had a bigger brain you'd figure it out.'_

After their little conversation, they sat in a comfortable silence. As they rounded the corner, Rin held her breath. They had finally reached their destination; Inuyasha parked the car but didn't turn off the engine. He turned toward Rin with a look of sympathy.

"Rin, you have to breathe, you're going to hyperventilate."

Rin couldn't even focus on his voice. She was going to pass out; she could already feel the dizziness. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he could sense her distress but he had never been good at comforting people. Besides what the hell could he possibly do? She needed to face her fears one day or another, right?

"Rin, come on you know we have to get inside it's going to rain soon."

Rin couldn't hold it back any longer, everyone had their breaking point or another, and this was hers.

"I can't go in there; you don't understand I can't… I won't be able to…" she looked down and that was when Inuyasha heard her.

"Face his rejection… again, once was bad enough. I mean your heart can only break once, right?"

Now this was something he was extremely bad at. Relationships were not his thing, what the hell did Sesshomaru do? She said that he rejected her, but why would he do that. He knew just how his brother felt about her. But it was clear as day that Sesshomaru rejected her. _'Stupid idiot'_

"Rin, whatever he did was in the past. You have to be strong; I know you can deal with this. Don't give him any reason to think he hurt you."

Rin gave a teary sigh and made up her mind. _ 'I ran away once and that was more than enough. I have to man up and face him. It was after all partially his fault that I left in the first place.'_

Turning toward the house, she looked up and said "well here goes nothing."

Inuyasha snorted and turned off the engine of the car. This was turning out to be a lot to handle; he needed Kagome to buffer these two. Grabbing his phone he text messaged Kagome letting her know that she needed to be here immediately. Having done that, he opened the door of the house and took a deep breath.

What was waiting inside was not what he expected at all. The first thing he noticed was that his mom was home. As soon as she saw us come in the door, she rushed over to Rin and gave her a huge hug and fussed over how thin she looked and all that nonsense. The thing that caught his attention was Sesshomaru, he was sitting by the window staring straight at Rin with an inexpressible look in his eye. There were ways too many emotions passing through his eyes. There was just no way to decipher it, and since when did his brother ever show this much emotion?

"So Rin how long will you be staying with us? Oh my look at me rambling, are you hungry dear you look half starved, have you been eating properly? Well no need to worry, I will personally make sure to fatten you up while you are here."

With that said Izayoi turned to whip something up in the kitchen. Inuyasha knew he needed to leave these two alone. With that in mind he walked upstairs, but not before hearing Sesshomaru whisper "You came, why?"

Inuyasha rushed toward his room after that, he did not want to eavesdrop on this particular conversation. They needed their privacy.

"You asked me to come, so I came."

"I didn't think you would."

"Well I did, so lets get down to business. What has been going on that you thought to ask me for help?"

"Rin we need to clear the air between us, this won't work unless we are both clear headed in order to take care of this particular situation."

Rin walked toward him, stopping directly in front of him. Glaring at him she lifted her hand to stop whatever he was going to say next.

"If you called me here thinking that we could have this heart felt talk and fix everything that happened then you are seriously mistaken. You must have your head so far up your ass. Do you think that I could just forget everything you told me that day? Are you really that insensitive?"

Sesshomaru could not believe his ears, did she really think that low of him. This was killing him inside, he wanted to hold her in his arms and make her pain go away. But he knew that he needed to remain calm, he was after all known for his coldness. He let his guard down once but he would not make that mistake again. If she did not want to fix the problem then that left him no choice, he would not push it.

"Rin let us get down to business."

'_Oh no he didn't, he wants ignore me that is more than fine with me.'_

"Fine what's going on between Kagome and Inuyasha."

"It looks to me as though Inuyasha has finally realized his feelings for her."

"So what is the problem with that, it was bound to happen some day."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. "The problem is that Inuyasha being the hard headed hanyou that he is has decided that in order to satisfy his needs he will turn to a less complicated female."

Rin could not believe her ears. "He can't do that; if he does then the consequences are detrimental to his future relationship with Kagome."

"I know but there is more to it, I am starting to believe that this girl Inuyasha has decided to 'date' wants more than just Inuyasha's affection."

"Why"

"Well I did some investigating and it turns out, that before Kikyou started her relationship with Inuyasha she was involved with Naraku."

"Oh my gods, so you think that this is some plot against Inuyasha?"

"You know how much Naraku hates Inuyasha. We both know that he would stoop to the lowest level in order to destroy Inuyasha."

Rin could not believe her ears. "Inuyasha needs to know, you realize what this means right?"

"I have thought about it, and I don't personally think that Naraku has any idea about kagome and whay she holds in her possession."

"But if he is planning to attack Inuyasha, he will first weaken his defenses. So any way you look at it, Kagome is in danger. Inuyasha would do anything in order to keep her safe."

"Don't be so confident, your thoughts have a lot of logic. You must remember that if Naraku hired Kikyou, then we can assume that she is meant to cause a rift between Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Shit, this is going to be a big problem."

Sesshomaru could not help but be surprised by her comment. She never spoke that way before, she was starting to sound like Inuyasha and that was not a compliment.

"Rin, watch you language, when did you learn to use that foul language?"

Rin stood up and turned toward the stairs, with her back to him she answered, "When you decided to toss me aside."

Sesshomaru had no answer to that so he let her go. About to leave, in order to find something to pound out his frustrations out on. He stood just as the doorbell rang, as he opened the door he couldn't help but feel guilty about doing what he was doing.

"Hey Sesshomaru, can I come in?"

She didn't deserve being kept in the dark about the dangers that lie ahead of her. But he knew very well that it was for her protection.

"Of course, Inuyasha is in his room."

"Thanks Sesshy"

With that she headed toward Inuyasha, all the while thinking of the plan she had devised. She knew it was the perfect thing to do in order to start his punishment. This was going to be a great day in her mind. Of course maybe not for Inuyasha, but then again he deserved that and much more especially after last night. He was going to learn never to lie to her again


End file.
